


Renegades

by erpprincess



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, Other, Shapeshifting, Tieflings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: Two unlikely friends do their best to survive the tyranny of the Night.





	1. The Wager

_One year ago_

 

"That's pretty ballsy, for one of your kind."

Kira ignored the all-too-familiar racism and silently continued holding eye contact with the drow.

"What do you say we make the pool more interesting?"

She raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"See, I've noticed you've got something a bit too nice for a low-blood like you to be carrying."

"Is that so?"

"I don't know who you stole it from, but I'm sure I ain’t the first to be eyein' that dagger," he said as he motioned to the sheath on her thigh. "Not every day y'see a dragonscale hilt wandering around the Pits."

She set her cards face down on the table and unsheathed the dagger, the smooth bronze scales gently reflecting the candlelight from the chandelier overhead. The blade was made of a dragon bone, crafted by magic rather than carved, and although it was centuries old, it looked as unblemished as the day was made.

She rolled the dagger around in her palm for a few moments, focusing on the drow's pitch black eyes.

"All right." Kira lay the dagger on top of the modest pile of gold pieces accumulated in the center of the card table. "But for _your_ wager, I have something in mind that _you_ don't deserve."

"Hah! What could I possibly not deserve?"

"Your lycan."

The drow sneered. “Maybe I’ll use my new dagger to cut out your tongue when we’re through.” He glanced at his cards, then back at Kira’s patient, violet eyes. He grinned. “Fine.”

The drow spread his cards and leaned back in the rickety chair. By this time, a small crowd of other patrons had gravitated towards the high-stakes game. Not only was there more gold on the table than many of the peasants would see in their entire lifetime, but now a dragonscale dagger and a lycan were part of the wager.

Nathan shifted uneasily. As much as he hated his master, he was hesitant to put any real hope in the woman. She was confident, to be sure, but she was a tiefling; she couldn’t be trusted.

Could she?

“Jackals over bones,” the the drow said, gesturing to his hand. “Let’s see what you’ve got, girl.”

Kira picked up her hand and feigned a sigh. “Hmmm… Oh, dear.”

“I knew it! You were bluffing!” He leaned forward to collect the pot.

“What I meant was,” she said fiercely, “I’ll have to make a stop at the market on the way home, seeing as I’ll be feeding _two_ from now on. Four crows. I win.”   


* * * *

 

“Well, this is it.” Nathan followed his new master as she led him to a small home on the edge of the city. They entered the three room house, setting the bag of meats from the market on a bare table near the sink. “It’s not much, but there’s a bed in that room there. You’re welcome to it.”

“I… a single bed?  Where will you sleep?”

“I’m a tiefling. I don’t sleep.” Kira went to a small cupboard and rummaged around for a second. When she returned to Nathan, she had a small, round medallion in her palm. She turned it around and, at the top of the circle, used one of her fangs to poke a small hole. “Not as fancy as that high-born’s, but it’ll have to do.”

“What’s that for?”

“Your collar. By law, you’re mine now.”

“It has no magic. You cannot bind me.”

“True enough.” She reached up and fastened the medallion to his collar. “However, if you were to be found without a mark of ownership, what do you think would happen to you?”

Nathan opened his mouth to retort, but realized she was right. At best he would be auctioned at some court or upper-class market, and at worst, found by an underground fight organizer and forced to kill again.

“But this won’t bind me to you. It’s just for show.”

“Precisely.”

Nathan stared at her, confused.

“Let me level with you...uh, what’s your name?”

“Nathan.”

“Okay, Nathan. I don’t want a pet. I don’t want a guard, a servant, or anything else like that.”

“Then why did you tell him you wanted me as his wager?”

“Because I need your help.”

"So you _do_ want a servant."

Kira sighed. "No, what I want is a partner. In case you haven't noticed, Tieflings are treated only marginally better than lycans, and I'm sick of it; however, try as I might, I can't find a way out of this city that isn't magically sealed."

Nathan studied the outsider in front of him for a few moments. She was a bit smaller than a human female, but not as thin as a drow, with a thin leonine tail that grew gradually darker in color until it reached a mahogany, arrow shaped point. Her skin was a pale peach tone, matched beautifully with deep, crimson hair tied into a trussed braid. Framing her face were a pair of curved horns, similar to a ram’s but thinner, more feminine, in the same darkwood hue of her tail. Her eyes were pale violet, at the same time calm and fierce. He'd never seen her around the city before, but that wasn't surprising. There weren't many Tieflings left, most of them having returned to their plane after the war ended.

"I don't understand. What makes you think I can help you?"

"The auras. You can sense them."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a lycan, true, but shape shifting isn't magical for us. We just...do it."

"You're telling me you don't notice when something has a spell cast on it?"

"No, I don't. I can't. I'm not trained to--"

"Then how did you know the tag I put on your collar couldn't bind you?"

Nathan was caught off guard. He hadn't thought about that. He’d known right away that the mark of ownership didn't have the magical binding all lycans were subject to. Maybe she was right.

“I don't know. I just… I knew.”

“How about this?” She pulled her wakizashi out of its sheath across the small of her back and held it out to Nathan.

He squinted at the blade. “Nothing.”

Kira returned the weapon to its place and pulled the dragonbone dagger from the sheath on her thigh. “And this?”

“Definitely magic. Is it because it's made from dragon scales?”

“Yes, and no. True, it's made from the remains of a bronze dragon, but that's not what gives it power. I met the dragon before his death. His name was Vulkairos. He was injured and would soon fall to the mad elder dragon Klaus.” She eyed the weapon, her features softening at the memory. “There was nothing I could do for him. He knew his time was up. Vulkairos used the last of his magic to create this dagger, with his own body as material. He… infused himself into it, allowing his consciousness to live on. He took a risk, trusting me with this.”

“The dragon… is in there?” He pointed to the blade, making no effort to hide his surprise.

“He is. This dagger is both a gift and a promise. He aids me when he can, and I in turn protect the last of his essence.”

“Whoa. I've never heard of anything like _that_ before.”

“As far as I know, it had never been done, nor has been done since. Dragons are prideful creatures; none would dare allow themselves to be diminished to such a form, let alone be in the care of a mortal. But Vulkairos was different. He was curious; he wanted to know everything he could about our world, and the worlds beyond. And now he can, as he travels with me.”

“He's still… aware?”

“Absolutely. You want to meet him?”

He considered the dagger in her hand for a minute, wondering if she was even telling the truth. It could be a trick, trying to make him look the fool on their first day together. Finally, he shrugged and held out his hand.

“Nathan,” she said, her tone serious. “This is my most guarded secret. No one else, **no one** , knows about Vulkairos.”

“Then why are you telling me this? You just met me.”

“Because I want you to know how serious I am about being partners. We need to get out of this city, before we lose ourselves or our lives. I need you to trust me.”

“I… okay. I trust you.”

Kira laid the dagger gently into Nathan's waiting palm.

“It's… warm.”

Kira smiled.

<Hmm.. So you're the beast-man my _koshan_ was willing to risk losing me ov- >

Nathan was so surprised to hear the dragon’s voice that he fumbled the blade. Kira caught it easily.

<-er.>

“Kai, meet Nathan, my new partner. Nathan, meet Vulkairos, or Kai for short.”

She handed the dagger back to the stunned lycan. “You have to be touching the dagger to hear him.”

<I hope you'll hold onto me properly this time,> Vulkairos said, a hint of laughter in his voice. <A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, young shifter. Would you like to know the history of your curse? Interested in who the first lycan was?>

“The first lycan? You really know the history of my kind?”

<Of course, my boy! I didn't live for millennia and _not_ learn a thing or two about the denizens of this world. >

Kira rolled her eyes. “We don't have time for a history lesson, Kai. Maybe another time. It's late. I'm sure Nathan could use some sleep.”

<Ah, mudscales.> Nathan grinned at the curse, the dragon’s excitement to impart some of his vast knowledge to a new friend crushed. <Listen, Nathan. Kira’s a good soul. She may look fierce and act tough, but she’s a friend and ally. That she chose to tell you about me speaks volumes about her opinion of you.>

Nathan looked up at Kira through the open door to the bedroom. She was fixing the bed for him; it hadn't been used since she moved in years ago.

He looked around the house again, to the kitchen, equipped with little more than a sink and frostcrate; the small dining table with only one chair by the window with faded floral curtains; the living space by the simple stone hearth, large enough for a single hide-covered chair, storage chest, and fur rug; and the bedroom, where a bed barely large enough for an adult human sat against one wall, the rest of the space inhabited by chests, boxes, sacks, bottles, and a plethora of other items. It was much smaller than what he was used to, much simpler, and much less extravagant than his last living quarters, but somehow… it felt more like home.

<Welcome to the family.>


	2. The Escape

_ Three months ago _

 

Nathan fidgeted nervously. He'd been standing at the base of the watchtower for some time now, long enough that his clothing was damp all the way down to his boots. The night was chilly; he could see his breath in little clouds before they faded. 

_ Come on, Kira. Where are you? _

He glanced up at the tower’s tiny window, the light from the lantern inside the only indication that anyone was on watch, and absently rubbed the medallion on his collar between his thumb and forefinger.  The familiar grooves of Kira’s sigil relaxed him somewhat, but it couldn't stop the worry completely.

The two had spent the last nine months scouting the towers, looking for signs of a flaw in the barrier around the city that would allow them to leave unnoticed. There was none. What they did discover was how the patrols were able to pass through at will. Tonight, their mission was to steal it for themselves.

_ That's it. It's been too long. She should have been ba-- _

A split second of darkness that seemed deeper than blindness stopped his thought. He sighed in relief as Kira appeared next to him.

“That was entirely too complicated,” Kira said, “but I got it.” She twirled the small rod deftly between her fingers, but what Nathan noticed more was the tinge of blood still stained on her hands. She'd clearly tried to wipe it off, knowing how much he hated to see the aftermath of killing, but his senses were sharper than she anticipated. He was about to ask  _ how _ she got it, but decided he was better off not knowing.

“Then let's go! The new shift will be here any minute, and we don't want to be here when they--” He stopped short, Kira’s nails digging into his arm and pulling him back into the shadows. 

Unfortunately, she pulled him back to where their packs were sitting. Nathan yelped as he stumbled backwards into the stone wall of the tower. Kira froze, listening for any hint they'd been found. 

“Footsteps. Grab the packs.” As he fumbled his way to his feet and picked up the packs they'd prepared, Kira closed her eyes and focused. By the time he was ready to move, a black cloud had begun forming around them. 

“You there! Show yourself!” 

“Mudscales.” Kira turned back to the wide eyed lycan and grabbed his arm again. “Hold your breath.”

He inhaled, then everything was a blur. The guard, left unanswered, shot a crossbow into the darkness. He heard Kira scream, but couldn't see anything through the black cloud that she had summoned. He realized his feet were no longer touching solid ground, and out of shock, exhaled. 

Fear set in when he realized he couldn't inhale.

_ What's going on? Where am I? _

He tried to inhale again as he felt a sharp pain in his arm, followed by something being pushed into the fresh wound. 

A second later, he was in the woods, lying on his back, gasping for breath. He raised his hand to see what he had felt in the void and saw a small line raised in his forearm, with a trail of blood running from a pair of puncture wounds. 

The line was about the size of the rod Kira had stolen from the guards.

_ Kira. _

He pulled himself up swiftly, his eyes darting through the trees faster than a fly could beat its wings. He stood, slinging the packs over his shoulder. As much as his spirit longed to disappear into the forest, leaving Cavanaile behind forever, he knew he had to find her. 

 

* * * *

 

Kira fell through the door, her injured leg burning from the exertion of simply getting home. While she'd recovered one of the rods used to pass through the barrier, she hadn't had time to find a way to make it work for both of them. She only knew that it was meant to be implanted. She had, after all, forcibly cut it out of the guard’s arm. 

In desperation, she had teleported herself and Nathan to the space between space - the place where she appeared momentarily when she jumped shadows. This time, however, she held them there long enough to implant the rod into Nathan’s arm before sending him outside the wall. Unfortunately it drained the last of her energy, and she had to limp her way back across town to get home, hugging the shadows. 

She bit back a scream as she finally pulled the bolt from her calf. _That guard is a terrible shot,_ she thought as she pulled a bandage from the first aid box. _Must have been a construct._ _My lucky night._

She removed her armor and quickly bound the wound, then lit a fire in the hearth. After dressing in common clothing, she slumped into her hidebound chair and closed her eyes as her aching muscles absorbed the heat. 

_ At least Nathan is free. May Xilophe keep him from coming after me.  _ She smiled at the thought of him.  _ It  _ **_would_ ** _ take a god to stop that stubborn bear. _

After a time, she rose, testing the strength of her leg. She healed quicker than most, though not nearly as fast as the vampires. As long as she favored her good leg, she could maneuver well enough.

She made her way to the tavern on the far side of the Pits. She didn't know what time it was; the sun rarely made an appearance in the sky over Cavanaile, and when it did, the evil that lived within the city walls was enough to drive it away within hours. Before long she was treading a familiar street and could already make out the faded sign she was looking for. There were no words on it, just a simple, common redbird in flight.

As she entered, she took census of the common room: four off duty guards playing cards, a pair of drow shop owners reviewing receipts, half a dozen human laborers hunched over steaming dinner plates, and a yuan-ti bard playing a cheerful song on his fiddle. She nodded to Drail, the owner and barkeep, and walked to the back of the tavern, taking extra care not to let the guards see her limp. Luckily they were too engrossed in their gambling to give her more than a glance. 

She descended the stairs and was greeted by a familiar face at the door to the basement. He nodded to Kira, but didn't move from his station barring the passage.

“May Rashna smile upon the midnight hour,” she said, sliding her dragonbone dagger out of its sheath just enough to show that blade before returning it. Weapons were allowed beyond the door, but only if the guards approved them.

The guard smiled. “Good to see you again, Kira. Rikimaru is the expecting you, and I must warn you, he's not exactly thrilled.”

_ Mudscales. _ “Thanks, Darius.” He stepped aside and unlocked the door, holding it open as she passed - a chivalry all but lost among most in the city. Centuries of oppression and cruelty breaks more than body and spirit, but the resistance was dedicated to bringing back Sentaria’s former glory, in every way possible. It was the small things that reminded her of their ultimate goal.

Inside, she was greeted by a dozen other members of the resistance, referred to as the Tahlin. Few knew the origins of the name, but Kira was one of them. Tahlin was a legend among her Tiefling kin. He was an ancient warrior from an age past who fought to break the assumptions the other races had regarding the demonic-looking outsiders. He was the first and only outsider to be blessed by Shendelzare, granting him the power of Light in addition to her kind’s natural manipulation of Darkness. He succeeded in his mission, and for millennia, Tieflings were treated as equals. 

Until Der Charenthi. The goddess Rashna, in her boredom, decided to play a game. She chose a single person of each if the major races to act as a representative, a hero, of their people. She bestowed great powers upon them, including immortality, and proclaimed that the last hero standing would be allowed to keep their power forever. 

For the first few years of Der Charenthi, those chosen stayed within their kingdoms’ boundaries, testing themselves. It quickly became clear which would enjoy the game and which would participate solely out of survival. Some, like the human hero, Alvin, and the elven hero, Kaylune, used their augmented skills for the betterment of their people. Alvin used his strength and stamina to replace the dirt trodden roadways of Sentaria with polished stone and build the first major aqueduct. Kaylune used her heightened intelligence and insight to cure every disease from which her people suffered, extending the average lifespan by a minimum of fifty years.

Others became arrogant and started making demands of their leaders and fellow citizens. They became powerful and wealthy at the expense of their nation. The worst of them was the dark elf, Theilen. Ambition the only thing larger than his ego, Theilen embraced his new found strength and seized control of every influential bloodline in the realm, proclaiming himself king. The rest of the world feared the dark king would gain enough support, either out of adoration or terror, to win Rashna’s terrible game. Ultimately, Theilen gained the allegiance of many champions, including Syssix of the yuan-ti, Charlitte of the driders, and, to the surprise of many, Drikkin of the tieflings.

Drikkin was thirsty for war. He relished in the pain and suffering he caused, and enjoyed seeing the fear in his enemies’ eyes. He was everything Tahlin fought to cleanse from his people’s reputation. Many of his own kind tried to destroy Drikkin before he could destroy the tieflings, but there was nothing they could do against Rashna’s chosen. In order to prove his loyalty to Theilen, Drikkin killed every last tiefling save a handful of his most faithful warriors. Before long, the only remaining chosen were Theilen and Drikkin, who allowed himself to die at Theilen’s hands to cement the dark elf’s victory. 

As Kira found an empty table in the Tahlin safehouse, a wench came to ask if she required refreshment. Kira started to dismiss her, but mention of drink made her realize she could still taste Nathan’s blood. She ordered and awaited Rikimaru’s inevitable interrogation.


End file.
